Friend With Benefit
by kentangoreng
Summary: Donghyun hanya butuh kejelasan tentang hubungannya. PacaDong [Youngmin. I x Donghyun. K] Smut inside:))


Friend With Benefit

"Donghyun hanya butuh kejelasan tentang hubungannya."

MXM fict. PacaDong[Youngmin. I x Donghyun. K] Romance Drama Smut Yaoi heuheu

Isi ga nyambung sama summary, apalagi judul.

•••••••

"Aku pulang."

Suara berat mengganggu Donghyun yang tengah melamun, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang yang tersenyum padanya. Itu Youngmin, teman satu kamarnya. Youngmin mendaratkan bokongnya diatas sofa empuk, tepatnya disamping Donghyun yang kembali melamun.

"Hey," ucap Youngmin yang lalu mendaratkan satu colekan di pipi Donghyun.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat datang padaku?" Youngmin merangkul pundak sempit itu, membawanya mendekat padanya.

Donghyun tersenyum, "Selamat datang, _hyung_." Dengan reflek Donghyun mendongak lalu mengecup kilat bibir _hyungnya._

Sang kakak membalas mengecup pelipis Donghyun dalam, menikmati lembutnya wangi sang adik yang memabukkan. Youngmin selalu menyukai semua yang ada pada Donghyun, semuanya terasa memabukkan. Begitu pula Donghyun, ia terlalu menyukai Youngmin.

" _Hyung_ lapar?" tanya Donghyun saat kecupan itu dilepas.

"Aku lapar, sangat." ia memasang ekspresi memelas dengan tangan mengelus perut ratanya, membuat Donghyun terkekeh geli.

"Aku buatkan makan malam, _hyung_ tunggu disini." Donghyun hendak beranjak, namun tangan besar itu menghalanginya dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk. Tidak di sofa, namun di pangkuannya.

"Aku mau ke dapur, _hyung._ Lepas." ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Youngmin yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, namun apa daya, Youngmin jauh lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya.

"Tidak mau makan," rengek Youngmin yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Donghyun, mengendus disana dan membuat Donghyun kegelian. Sesekali mendaratkan kecupan ringan di setiap sisi kulit itu.

" _Hyung_ harus makan, nanti sakit." jemari panjang Donghyun menyelinap diantara helaian sehalus sutra milik _hyungnya,_ mendorongnya untuk semakin mendekat. Sedangkan tangan Youngmin sendiri sudah masuk kedalam kemeja longgar yang Donghyun kenakan; Youngmin hapal itu adalah kemeja miliknya. Mengelus kulit punggung Donghyun, mengirimnya sengatan menyenangkan saat kulit sensitifnya disentuh.

"Aku sedang makan sekarang." Donghyun tertawa, ia tahu maksudnya.

" _Arra,_ makanlah."

Mendengarnya Youngmin semakin gencar. Mengganti kecupan ringan di leher Donghyun dengan beberapa hisapan dan gigitan, meninggalkan jejak merah yang kentara yang juga mendatangkan desahan halus dari pemuda Kim itu. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Donghyun hingga kain itu jatuh pada bagian bahunya, membiarkan bahu sempit itu terbuka begitu saja.

Kecupannya turun mengikuti garis lehernya dan berhenti tepat di bahu kirinya. Kembali meninggalkan tanda yang membuat Donghyun meloloskan desahan, Youngmin mengklaim Donghyun sebagai miliknya.

Puas dengan bahunya, ia naik dan bertemu dengan bibir Donghyun yang terbuka. Dengan pasti bibir mereka menyatu, seakan keraguan dalam hati Donghyun menguap di udara. Ciuman itu terasa tulus, Donghyun terlena. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Youngmin saat mereka melepas pangutannya. Nafas panas Youngmin menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya lebih gila melihat yang lebih tua begitu panas.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Youngmin untuk mengukung tubuh indah itu di bawahnya, menanggalkan setiap kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka dan menjadikannya polos.

Mereka saling berpangutan kembali, merasakan aliran manis setiap kali Youngmin melumat bibir bawah Donghyun lembut. Dan kedua tangannya bekerja dibawah, membawa kedua kaki jenjang itu untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

Donghyun mengerang tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu dalan tubuhnya, mendesah keras sampai menggigit bibir Youngmin saat benda itu masuk semakin dalam, mengoyak tubuh dan pertahanannya. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dan Youngmin mengerti akan hal itu. Wajah mereka berjauhan walau hanya beberapa senti, Youngmin menatap sang adik dengan tatapan memuja. _Bagaimana bisa dirinya tampak begitu cantik saat meringis kesakitan begitu?_

Tubuh Donghyun menggeliat tak nyaman, "B-bergerak, _hyung_."

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian Donghyun melihat putih, Youngmin bergerak terlalu dalam hingga menyentuh sesuatu dalam hentakan pertamanya. Kepalanya menengadah kebelakang, jemarinya meremat surai coklat sang kakak, memberi tahunya bahwa ia begitu menikmati setiap hentakan darinya.

Tubuhnya terhentak keras kedepan seiring gerakan Youngmin yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan kepalanya membentur tangan sofa, ia tak begitu peduli sebenarnya. Mendengar geraman rendah sang kakak saat dirinya dengan sengaja menghimpit membuatnya hilang akal. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Youngmin, bibirnya kelu dan hanya bisa meneriakkan nama sang kakak.

Dan mungkin Donghyun mendesah terlalu keras karena samar ia bisa mendengar pintu apartemen sebelah di tutup kasar oleh pemiliknya yang merupakan seorang mahasiswi; ruangannya tidak kedap suara. Namun, sungguh, Donghyun tidak mau peduli dengan itu.

Pelepasan mereka begitu menyenangkan dengan Donghyun meneriakkan nama Youngmin dan geraman seksi di telinga Donghyun saat hyungnya itu meloloskan cairannya di dalam. Yang lebih muda tersenyum merasakan perutnya begitu penuh dan hangat, juga merasakan sesuatu mengalir melewati paha dalamnya.

Nafas mereka memburu, dan Youngmin kembali terjerat dalam keindahan alami yang lebih muda. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan miliknya dan berbaring disamping Donghyun. Tangan kirinya mengangkat sedikit paha Donghyun, menyaksikan bagaimana cairannya sendiri mengalir. Ia tertawa, dengan jahil mengusapkan sebagian dari cairan itu di permukaan kulit Donghyun yang membuatnya mengerang malu.

" _Hyung_! Berhenti!" ia menenggelamkan wajah semerah tomatnya di ceruk leher Youngmin.

Akhirnya Youngmin diam dan beralih memeluk tubuh lelah itu. Tak ada jarak diantara mereka mengingat mereka masih di sofa, bahkan Donghyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung yang berpacu sama cepatnya dengan dirinya. Hampir saja ia terlelap hingga sesuatu menghampirinya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Ya?" Youngmin menenggelamkan hidungnya di helaian pucat itu, merasa tenang saat aroma _shampoo_ buah persik menguar di rongga hidungnya.

"Apa kau merasa hubungan kita aneh?" pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sedari tadi meluncur begitu cepat.

Youngmin terkekeh, "Jadi itu yang membuatmu lelamun seharian?" Donghyun mengangguk.

"Ma-maksudku, semua orang mengira kita berpacaran." rona di pipi Donghyun makin kentara.

"Bahkan ibu, ayah, dan kakakku menanyakan perihal ini. Aku bingung menjawabnya, _hyung_."

Youngmin menyeringai tipis, "Apa perlu aku yang menjawab itu langsung pada keluargamu?"

"A-apa?" nafasnya tercekat, apa yang hyungnya itu katakan?

Yang lebih tua menghela nafasnya pelan, "Memperjelas semuanya, kurasa."

Donghyun diam, memikirkan kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya. Ia tak bisa terus begini, mereka berhubungan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka saling membutuhkan, namun tidak ada kejelasan diantara mereka.

"A-aku menyukaimu, _hyung_."

Youngmin tertegun akan apa yang dikatakan Donghyun. Ia mengelus surai pucat itu, membawanya semakin dekat.

"Aku lebih dari itu, Donghyun."

Donghyun mengangkat kepalanya, "Hah?"

"Aku mencintaimu, apa itu jelas?" Youngmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Donghyun ragu, sang kakak tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi yang tertutupi poni itu dalam.

"Mana mungkin aku mau bercinta dengan orang yang aku tidak cintai sama sekali. Itu hal yang tabu, kau tahu," ujarnya diselingi kekehan menyenangkan darinya.

"Kau menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu kebingungan mencari tempat tinggal. Dan senyum pertamamu saat itu membuatku yakin, kau adalah pilihanku." lanjutnya, bibirnya kini mengecupi kedua kelopak mata indah Donghyun yang tertutup.

"Jadi, sekarang lebih jelas 'kan?"

Donghyun tersenyum lebar, lalu mengecup bibir hyungnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

"Aku juga."

Mereka akhirnya tenggelam dalam mimpi indah, Youngmin tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus sang adik.

Beberapa detik setelahnya rasa gelisah Donghyun mengawang-awang di angkasa. Meninggalkan rasa lega sekaligus senang, semuanya jadi lebih; bahkan terlalu jelas. Ia bisa tidur lebih tenang dalam rengkuhan senyaman rumah yang diberikan Youngmin sekarang.

Donghyun akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada zona yang menjebaknya bersama Youngmin selama ini. Ia mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Youngmin dan seluruh hidupnya.

Dan Donghyun tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun lagi.

끝

[1] AKU BIKIN APAAN INI WOY!!

[2] Maapin aku udh nistain mereka berdua, aku gemez sama mereka:'))

[3] Aku amatiran banget bikin adegan naena wkwkwk

[4] Makasih yg udh kasih support pada akun ini, aku seneng baca review kalian di setiap ff akun ini:')

[5] Bagi yg req, aku usahain buat bikin y:))

[6] Kalian sadar ga sih kalo ini ff rate M pertama aku? jadi maapkeun kalo ini bener-bener abal

Mind To Review??

Salam manis, kentangoreng


End file.
